A lunette ring is a type of trailer hitch that works in combination with a pintle hook on a towing vehicle. The U.S. Military utilizes pintle hooks and lunette rings in various towing applications because they may provide a more secure coupling, particularly over rough terrain, as compared with conventional ball-type trailer hitches.
Typically, a military hitch apparatus utilizing a lunette ring has an offset configuration that enables two height positions of the lunette ring. For example, FIG. 1 illustrates a military trailer T having a lunette ring hitch apparatus 10 secured thereto. The illustrated hitch apparatus 10 includes a ring coupler 12 secured to the trailer T via a tapered shaft (not shown). An offset member 14 connects the ring coupler 12 to the tapered shaft. The illustrated hitch apparatus 10 is designed to be adjustable between two heights. In the illustrated configuration of FIG. 1, the offset member 14 of the hitch apparatus 10 is oriented such that the ring coupler 12 is at its highest position relative to the ground G. In order to lower the height of the ring coupler 12, a person loosens the lunette ring (e.g., by loosening a nut threadingly engaged to the tapered shaft) and rotates the hitch apparatus 10 by one hundred eighty degrees (180°). This lowers the height of the ring coupler 12 relative to the ground, typically by about six inches (6 in.).
Unfortunately, it may be difficult to rotate a conventional lunette ring hitch apparatus in the field. Typically, the press-fit of the tapered shaft to a trailer frame may make rotation of the hitch apparatus very difficult. In addition, the nut securing the shaft to the trailer may be rusted due to exposure to the elements, and may be difficult to loosen.